


Our Incomplete Selves

by Fjeril



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Behind his smiling mask, Yuki cries more often than fans would think.





	Our Incomplete Selves

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of a tweet from @teashoppe that she probably has forgotten since then and even I can't remember it completely.  
> Anyway, as always, I can't write fluff. Please have fun reading this drabble ♥

Unlike what anyone would have thought, Yuki cried a lot. He had cried his solitude in high-school, when nobody understood his attitude, his words, his songs.

He had cried when his partner had disappeared, because he had feared the man was on the streets, or lonely, or not even alive anymore.

He had cried, when Momo had offered him to stay by his sides for as long as he needed, just at the right time, just for him.

Yuki had also cried when he had realized how much potential Momo had. He has cried becaue of how much Momo did for him, and how much he understood him.

Yuki cried because he didn't want Momo to go. He had hidden it as much as he could have, but he knew Momo had seen his red and swollen eyes. And oh how much he cried. Because he knew the story was repeating itself, he knew he wouldn't find _him_ in time. He knew he couldn't go on if he was alone. He knew it would be his end if Momo left him too.

But soon, Yuki cried again; because Ban had been there, just in front of his eyes. Healthy, fine, beautiful, looking like a polished gem, though his usual concentration on his work had him wear his long hair messy. He looked just like a dream. After that, Yuki thought he was finished crying.

Yet, very soon, tears came back. Because of the relief, because of the fear, because of all the time they could have spent together. Because of the coldness with which his old friend talked to him, when he was the warmest with Momo. Again, he had tried hiding it - and Ban probably didn't see it, but Momo sure did.

And as soon as he had thought he was out of tears, they fell once again when he saw his old partner in his manager suit. He wondered what had happened that had made their lives change so much, and he had remembered so many things from the time it was just the two of them together.

The last time Momo saw him cry, the living room's cd player was running a song at a low level.

A forever incomplete one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♪  
> It always feels nice to write about Re:vale ~ ♥


End file.
